


Triangles

by PullMeIntoTheDarkness



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PullMeIntoTheDarkness/pseuds/PullMeIntoTheDarkness
Summary: She knew Jushiro's illness would kill him in due time and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Worse it was that big goof's fault he was ill again... just wait till she got her hands on him. Bleach x Inuyasha. Rated T, vague sexual reference.
Kudos: 5





	Triangles

"Captain. Captain." The voice was getting on her nerves. Why couldn't it leave her alone? More importantly what was it doing in her dream? There was no room for annoying voices. **_"CAPTAIN!"_**

Jerking awake at the sudden shout she blinked. Blinked and blinked again. Wait a minute. This wasn't her dream. There was no moonlit sky, no warmth of a hot spring and most importantly no naked man. Just the tawny wood ceiling of her quarters stretching above her. Her private quarters.

Sitting up, azure tinted eyes blinking rapidly she considered the intruder standing at the edge of her bed. Dark spiky hair. Aqua blue-green eyes. Kaien Shiba, lieutenant of the 13th Division, had become such a routine visitor over the years it was a good thing he was married else there be rumours.

But then he only had one reason to be here.

"Give me a sec."

Even as the words left her mouth she was throwing off her blankets. Some Shinigami slept covered up. Others chose to go in the buff. She chose a simple jinbei. One whose legs had bunched up sometime in the night and was now barely covering her thighs.

She flushed before realising that it was very likely too dark for the lieutenant to see the dozen or so bruises of days' old love bites dotting her bared skin. Or at least if he noticed he gave no sign. Good. For they went much further. _He_ had been like a man starved and she was _still_ sore.

"Captain?"

Swinging her feet off the bed she snatched at the yukata hanging from the edge of her bedpost, "coming."

* * *

**Scene/Character Change (Jūshirō)**

Pain. That sensation was foremost within Jūshirō Ukitake's mind as breathe rattled through weak lungs. It was hard to breathe. Hard to think even. Oh he could have said no. He should have said no. He wasn't entirely over the last bout of sickness.

Anther breathe, another flash of pain and he wondered what was taking so long. Kaien hadn't gone to the 4th Division, had he? They were trained to go that way from the Academy. Retsu was an exceptional healer, he would never deny that, but all she could do was ease his pain.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts, "I brought Captain Higurashi."

"Thank you." Was that his voice? It was barely above a whisper.

It didn't matter though for even as he spoke the door leading to his bedchambers was being pushed open. At first he thought by Kaien. But as brown eyes met a striking azure blue gaze Jūshirō realized his mistake.

She looked like a pixie.

The raven black hair hung in a tangled mess that framed her face making it seem even rounder, softer, and more youthful. A yukuta, pink with a simple green vine design, hugged her frame tightly. The hilt of her zanpakuto was visible above her left hip.

"What were you thinking?" Those azure eyes darkened with worry.

He swallowed down the response he hadn't been thinking, "the fireworks display."

"Right after you were sick?" There was a slight sting of annoyance in the voice and an array of concern in her eyes.

Had he been healthier, he would have flushed. However, she didn't give him a chance to respond. "If you keep this up Ju-shu even I'm going to be hard pressed in healing you."

He was surprised. Alarmed even. As a former healer, a miko of all things, when alive her healing abilities were as natural to her as breathing was to others. It was why she and Retsu had agreed she would take over his treatment not long after gaining her Captain's position.

"Ka-gome?"

"Hush," her touch was soft, "just sleep afterwards, you need rest."

* * *

**Scene/Character Change (Kagome)**

Shutting the door firmly behind her, Kagome Higurashi once Shikon no Tama miko and standing 10th Division Captain leaned her head against the cool wood. She hadn't been lying when she had told the white-haired Captain that she was finding it harder to heal him. She felt as if she had just run up the side of a mountain and back down.

His illness would kill him in due time and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"How is he?" She almost screamed at the voice behind her. When had he arrived?

"He _needs_ rest."

Even as she spoke she turned to consider the man. Without his white haori, flowered kimono or sugegasa straw hat the broad-shouldered and brunette-haired Shunsui Kyōraku looked odd wearing just the black shihakusho uniform made available to all Shinigami.

Slate grey eyes met hers, "he should be out. _Enjoying_ himself."

Ah. She had thought she'd seen the duo earlier during the fireworks display, after she had specifically said no. It was too early in the season. The snow hadn't entirely melted. She had kept the majority of annoyance to herself when Jushiro had confirmed he'd been there.

"Don't..." She meant to say more but in stepping forwards she wobbled, her legs still shaky beneath her.

And if not for the arm that wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a larger body, she might have fallen. Fingers splayed across a broad chest, balancing herself as steadily as she could. The all so familiar scent of sake, vanilla, and cloves filled her nostrils and her eyes began to drift shut.

Theirs was a quiet affair. Moments in between duties or during quiet hours. Nights like two days ago which left a person spent and pleasantly achingly sore. After many decades, if not a century or so, seeing him as a lazy goof she had come to respect his intelligence over a game of chess Jushiro had invited her to and it had gone from there.

Jushiro had figured out his oldest friend had captured her interest, and heart, before she had. The only one aside from the Captain Commander who knew. It was only fair. Kagome knew the 13th loved her but it was not like how a man was to love a woman.

Breathe ruffled her hair, tickling her neck, "you overdid it again."

A noncommittal hum escaped her, "don't start."

She more felt than heard his chuckle, "come. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Just a little ditty done up. Enjoy.

Kagome is 5'5" /125lbs here. Per Bleach wiki - Jūshirō is 6'1", 150lbs & Shunsui is 6'3", 190lbs.

**Author's Note:**

> COMPLETED ONE-SHOT


End file.
